Staff of Skeleton
Staff of Skeleton là một vũ khí đặc biệt có thể tìm thấy trong rương được xuất hiện sau khi đã đánh bại trùm Skeleton King. Cách Sử Dụng Mỗi lần vung trượng sẽ triệu hồi một người xương được tính là follower (Người Đồng Hành) đi theo người sử dụng và cầm một thanh kiếm. Mỗi một triệu hồi xương có 8 HP và tồn tại 15 giây tối đa, có thể gây 4 sát thương lên kẻ địch mỗi lần chúng tấn công. You can only have 20 skeletons summoned at the same time. Attempting to summon more will do nothing. Chỉ có thể triệu hồi tối đa 20 người xương cùng lúc.Khi số người xương đã đạt mức tối đa thì cây trượng sẽ trở nên vô dụng ( vì không thể triệu hồi thêm được nữa). Mẹo Hay Chiến Thuật Chơi Rất hữu dụng khi dùng những triệu hồi này để thu hút kẻ địch, đặc biệt là khi đối đầu với Trùm. Bởi vũ khí này không phải là vũ khí tấn công có định hướng, nên hãy mang theo một vũ khí thứ 2 mà không tốn năng lượng. Buff Khuyến Nghị * Buff Cho Thú Cưng Và Người Đồng Hành - Tăng khả năng hồi phục của mỗi người xương lên 4. Nhưng sát thương thì lại không tăng thêm. * Buff Cho Trượng - Cây trượng sẽ triệu hồi ra cả những bộ xương cầm cung có cùng chỉ số với những bộ xương cầm kiếm. Một đội quân mà có cả cận chiến lẫn đánh tầm xa thì sẽ hiệu quả hơn nhiều so với đội quân chỉ có cận chiến, phải không nào ? * Buff Phản Đạn và Giảm Thời gian Nạp Đạn - Được áp dụng cho những người xương : kiếm của người xương có thể phản lại đạn và cung của người nương được kéo căng nhanh hơn. Những Điều Kiện Trong Thử Thách Hằng Ngày Cần Chú Ý * Tốc Đánh +100%, Sát Thương -50% - Vì cây trượng này không có sát thương trong khi những triệu hồi xương thì không bị ảnh hưởng bởi điều này, do đó sẽ giúp bạn triệu hồi nhanh hơn gấp đôi. * Vô Hạn Năng Lượng - Không cần phải nói nhiều, đội quân xương của bạn sẽ là VÔ HẠN. * TUYỆT ĐỐI KHÔNG ĐƯỢC DÙNG CÂY TRƯỢNG NÀY khi có điều kiện " thú cưng và người đồng hành không được đi theo" - tất nhiên rồi, những triệu hồi xương sẽ hoàn toàn trở nên vô dụng. Nguyên Liệu Để Chế Tạo Thông Tin Thêm * Ở phiên bản 1.4.1, năng lượng tiếu tốn mỗi lần sử dụng tăng từ 4 lên 5. * Độ hiếm của cây trượng này đã được thay đổi từ Xanh Dương/Hiếm lên Đỏ/Sử Thi. * Đây là một trong 18 vũ khí đực xuất hiện trên biểu ngữ của Soul Knight phiên bản cũ. * Vũ khí này được gọi là " Trượng Của Kẻ Chiêu Hồn" trong tiếng Trung Quốc, mặc dù sự thật là nó chỉ có thể triệu hồi được người xương. Bộ Sưu Tập Staff of Skeleton __NOEDITSECTION__ zh-tw:死靈法杖 Thể_loại:Trượng